


I can feel you *Abandoned*

by danioxxx



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danioxxx/pseuds/danioxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thallen Soulmate AU: When a person turns sixteen their soulmates will start to sense what the other person is feeling, so they would sometimes see what the other person sees, hear what the other person hears or feel the way the other person is feeling. But you can only learn someone else's name or how they look if you're really lucky.<br/>Eddie is about to turn eighteen and in his senior year when he discovers who is his soulmate.</p><p>*This story is no longer getting updates</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not thinking about it

It was a very rousing morning. Girls all around the school were really thrilled and there was whispering and squeaking while trying to find some information about some famous pop star who just had his first vision of his soulmate.

  
Eddie wasn’t interested in the rumor mill, he was actually creeped out because first of all, the guy was twenty-six and if he just had his first vision it meant that the girl had just turned sixteen recently.

  
On the other hand, he had other things to worry about, he had a History test, and he spent the previous night cramming but he did not feel like anything stuck to his head and he was not going to fail this class. He was about to turn eighteen and was going to leave town and his family behind to study Criminology and later Law Enforcement, it was his plan and he was going to make it.

  
Also, he didn’t want to hear about soulmates because he was about to turn eighteen and he hadn’t had a vision yet. He thought that he was going to have his first vision a few days after his sixteen birthday, then when a few weeks had passed, then some months and now it had been almost two years.

  
He did not want to have his first vision and discover that he was like 10 years older than his soulmate like that creepy pop star.  
  


“Eddie, you’re thinking this to much” came Ronnie from behind patting his back and startling Eddie.  
  


“What? No I wasn’t” said Eddie alarmed “I was thinking about something else, totally unrelated”  
  


Ronnie just looked at him with a weird poker face and then an expression of nonchalance, “well then guess what?”  
  


“What? You’re the new quarterback?”  
  


“Who told you?”  
  


“Everyone was talking about it before this madness” said Eddie raising his finger and spinning it around, “but then the rumor began and this place went to hell”.  
  


“Well, yeah! I’m the new quarterback, now you’ll have to do my homework or something I don’t know,” said Ronnie before laughing, and the blond guy couldn’t tell if it was an authentic laugh but Ronnie seemed so happy.  
  


“That’s not what you were going to tell me, right”  
  


He could hear a girl screaming in the background something about a book she was reading and how this famous pop star said that the girl in the vision was reading this same book. “It was me! It was me” was screaming the girl.  
  


The quick change of expression revealed that Eddie was right, Ronnie got serious but then his mood changed again.  
  


“Yeah, that was not what I was planning to tell you” Ronnie looked weird, he looked really flustered “What I wanted to tell, and I want you to know before anyone else, is that…”  _Is he blushing_  
  


“You actually have a crush on me? I knew it!”  
  


“What? NO! You’re like my brother” then the taller guy made some gagging noises and twisted his face, like he was throwing up.  
  


Eddie just laughed while in the background some girl was telling everyone that the person from the vision might be a boy and every girl squealed.  
  
  


“I had one,” whispered trying to make it just audible for the two of them.   
  


_Damn you!_  
  


“Oh! Congratulations, who is she?” asked Eddie, while in his inside he was dying with envy.  
  


“I don’t know, genius!” the dark haired boy lifted his hand with the loser sign in his forehead. “I wonder when will you have your first vision, I want to know which kind of girl will be willing to date your pathetic ass”.  
  


“Really funny”.  
  


“Maybe she is not even born yet”  
  
  
"Just shut up, please"  
  


The bell ring and the hallways started to empty, the commotion was still raging but it started to subside.  
  


Eddie was not ready to tell Ronnie that he didn’t think his soulmate was going to be a girl. He did like girls and he actually had dated a lovely girl, but he also liked boys in the same way.  
  


“I have to run, I have class on the other side of the building,” said Ronnie as he was already leaving, “wish me luck, pretty boy”  
  


“Really funny” screamed Eddie at Ronnie’s retreating figure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and it's 2:39 a.m so if this chapter has some kind of mistake please let me know.


	2. Earworm

Eddie was staring through the window of Ronnie's car, thinking about every thing that had happened that day. Not paying much attention to what Ronnie was saying. He was tired of the school work, paying the toll of staying awake so late to study for his History exam, wishing to be in his bed alone with his thoughts.

"My lab partner is an asshole," said Ronnie.

"Mm-hm"

"He thinks he is so superior, just because he is rich and smart," added Ronnie, ignoring Eddie's apparent disinterest

"Rathaway?"

They drove past a bump that Ronnie decided to ignore.

"You know him?"

Eddie sighed, then looked at the reflection of the side mirror. He was avoiding Ronnie's gaze. He just wanted to sleep so badly.

* * *

"I'm home!" Eddie's voice resounded through the empty hallways of his house, after a few moments he noted that there was no one there, again.

Eddie crossed the hall all the way to the stairs, Ronnie following behind.

They made his way up to Eddie's room and the blonde guy quickly jumped into his bed.

"What's for dinner?" asked the dark haired boy, already turning on Eddie's laptop, jumping into the other side of the bed.

"Do't knu" the blonde voiced mumbled by his pillow.

"I'm going to see if there's anything"

Eddie heard the sound of footsteps already making their way out of the room.

He was quickly doozing off. The last thing on his mind was the essay that he had to write for Literature or the fact that as always, his family was not even there to greet him. The only person who seem to give a damn about him was Ronnie. After realizing that he was thining to much, he went for stop thinking at all.

Just a few seconds had passed when he heard a muffled sound on the distance, he decided to ignore it in order to get some rest but the noise was getting louder by the time.

Voices, he could hear some voices, and they were singing.

_"Happy birthday to you"_

Eddie could easily recognize the song, he quickly turned around and when he opened his eyes he was not in his room anymore.

There was a beutiful girl with brown skin in front of him, she was smiling to him and clapping to the beat of the song. Besides her there was an older man, he was wearing a party hat and was holding a small chocolate cake. He could see that they were in a house that looked more welcoming than his own house. It looked like a home. A real home.

_"Happy birthday, dear..."_

"Eddie!" Ronnie shouted into Eddie's ear.

"Agh!" 

"Should we order pizza?" said Ronnie, he was standing right in front of him, the images of the girl and the man quickly disappering. He was already dialing the number on his phone. "It's not that I don't like how your mother cooks, but I don't like how your mother cooks. 

"I was having a vision"

Ronnie's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" he asked, pizza already forgotten, "what did you see?"

Eddie just laughed at that.

"Today is my soulmate's birthday"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop died, and I haven't been able to buy another one. I don't actually know if someone was waiting for an update but here it is. I was actually hoping to write something more extense, but I've been so busy lately and that summed up with my lack of computer is the reason I couldn't write this before.


	3. A good night of sleep

Mr. Stein was one of those professors, the ones who were always so entranced in what they were saying that never noticed anything around them. That’s the reason why nobody was paying attention to what he was saying. Also, Mr. Stein was so repetitive and monotonous, it was surprising how he could say the same thing in so many different ways. Eddie knew that most of the stuff he was saying was going to be on the exam, at least the important parts, so he tried to keep his head focused on what the professor was saying.

He really tried.

He failed.

Sighing in defeat, he decided to look at the watch his cousin Felicity had given to him the past holidays. There was still 30 minutes until the end of the class and he still had one more class before the end of the day. He also needed to wait until football practice ended so Ronnie could give him a ride.

“Someone, kill me please” whispered to himself

“Don’t say things like that or someone is going to take you seriously.”

Eddie lifted his head to see a pale guy with shaggy hair staring at him with dead eyes.

Fortunately, for Eddie, Hartley Rathaway was only with him on his Algebra class, but Ronnie had to be with him in Science and French.

_“I’m going to take French as an elective”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because French is the language of love. You know how much easier would be to pick up girls?”_

Ronnie should be already dreading that decision.

“Hartley, no offense, but it’s because you say things like that why you don’t have any friends”.

The grin on the pale boy contorted into a scowl of annoyance, but the boy quickly returned to his laid back expression, trying to hide how much those words had actually hurt him.

“I do not need to be associated with lowlife commoners like the rest of the school”.

Then the expression of the pale boy turned into a devilish smirk.

“You should know about not having friends, Fatty” Hartley said, with a look of defiance.

 

 

Eddie went to sleep that night without having dinner.

He knew he was being stupid and that he had actually lost a lot of weight thanks to his boxing sessions, but he still felt insecure about everything. Even though most girl at school called ‘Pretty Eddie’ he couldn’t forget those times when he was chased after school by the older kids because of his weight, and also because of his father’s decisions.

He shouldn’t have left Hartley get inside of his head, but as Ronnie tended to say “that guy is an asshole”.

He didn’t get a good night of sleep.

 

Lunch time, and Eddie was eating alone, again. Ronnie was with the rest of the jocks, and he didn’t feel really close to anyone else, he sit by himself in one of the tables and started eating with the solitude as his only company.

Eddie was listening to the all the voices on the background, not actually interested in anyone in particular.

Inmersed into his own thoughts when a voice came from everywhere.

“ _You can do it,”_ it was the voice of a girl, and it sounded familiar

_“I don’t know”_ this time it was a boy. He sounded hesitant, like he didn’t want to talk about whatever it was the topic of conversation.

_“Come on, dude. We are your friends, we won’t judge you”_ another boy, this one sounded more joyful.

He had formed a connection with his soulmate again, and it seemed like he was having an important conversation. He just hoped that this was not something his soulmate wanted to keep in private from him.

_“Look, if you don’t want to talk about this you don’t have to do it now.”_ This was another girl, by her tone it was probably a bold girl with a really straightforward attitude.

Eddie just wanted to know which one of this voices was the one from his soulmate.

_“I believe in you”_ said the first girl.

_“Ok, here I go”_ came the voice of the first boy. _“I wanted to keep it a secret, and this is the only secret I could keep, as you know, I’m not very good at keeping secrets and that’s the reason you guys shouldn’t tell me any…”_

_“Come on, dude. Go to the point”_

The boy seemed to have a problem to get his point across.

_“Well, my secret is that I am…”_

“FAG!” a loud bang and the sound of metal clattering on the flour distracted Eddie from the conversation. As he turned to see who the source of that sound was, he was already dreading the worst.

On the floor, drenched in tomato sauce and spaghetti, was lying Hartley. Over him, two bulky boys were highfiving each other and laughing at the sight of the smaller boy.

Eddie didn’t know what possessed him, but before he could react to anything he was already running to Hartley’s side.

“Are you okay?” he asked to the smaller boy who was about to cry, from the pain and the anger.

“Look, his boyfriend came to the rescue,” said one of the guys, the other guy just roared at the comment and both guys bursted in laughter.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” exclaimed Eddie.

He could feel the stares of the rest of the school, they were waiting for him to get the same treatment.

Before anything could happen Ronnie came to his aid, and the guys left after seeing him.

“Dude, you’re badass,” Ronnie said while patting his back earnestly

 

That night, Eddie slept like a log.

 

The next day, during lunch time, he was still eating alone, but he could sense the looks on his backs and how everyone was talking about him. He didn’t do anything. At least that what he felt.

He noticed someone taking the seat beside him and turned to see Hartley accommodating a box on the table, he didn’t acknowledge Eddie’s presence. He just sat there and started eating. He didn’t thanked or even said a word to him during the whole time they were sitting together.

That was enough to him.


	4. Mother knows best.

The connection between soulmates begins when one of them turns sixteen. When one person turns sixteen their soulmate will eventually begin to experience what the other person is feeling or sensing. No one understand how this happens and all studies been done are always inconclusive, it seems like it just happens for a reason.

Some people say that the reason why this happens is so one can never be with someone you’re not supposed to be with. That it happens so you could begin to fall in love with the other person even before you met.

That’s not always the case. Eddie’s parents were not soulmates.

Helena Thawne still has visions from time to time, she never shares what she sees and she had never made an attempt to reach for her soulmate. On the other hand, Malcolm Thawne had never had a vision in his whole life.

“Ronnie, you’re so big! Stop growing up!” said Helena, pinching Ronnie’s nose between her slender fingers. At that Ronnie couldn’t do anything but to giggle like a young child.

“Mrs. Thawne, you say that every week,” replied Ronnie, and at the same time he was glaring at Eddie who was fighting so hard to keep himself from laughing at the scene.

It was actually a funny scene to watch and it happened every other week. Helena who was always working came home at least one night to have dinner with Eddie, and since Ronnie was always with him the three of them have this one tradition that they didn’t share with anyone else.

“Well, guys, dinner is almost ready”, at that Ronnie’s smile almost faltered and Eddie could see how hard he was fighting to not gag at the moment.

“I thought we were going to order pizza,” the older boy supplied. Eddie was not sure how he could eat so much pizza and still be as fit as he was. He was almost jealous.

“Of course not, you guys should eat something cook with the love of a mother”

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner, and after watching Ronnie making an almost inhuman effort to keep the food in his mouth, they headed to the living room to watch something on the TV.

Helena was more attentive to her phone than to the TV, so they could watch whatever they wanted to see, not that there was something interesting to see.

Helena’s phone started to ring at that moment and she excused her to the other room. Eddie watched as she leaved, wondering who could be the person on the other side. He turned to watch the TV again when an almost quiet murmur reached him.

_“Caitlin”_

Eddie turned to see Ronnie staring at nothing, he seemed so focused for his own good but he didn’t seem to be experiencing something unusual.

“You say something?” asked the blond.

He seemed to bring Ronnie out of his trance as he seemed to react like he was pulled off from some weird dream. The older boy watched inquisitively at his own hands for a moment before turning around to see if there was someone who could hear, then he got closer to Eddie with a serious expression.

“How much do you know about your soulmate?” he asked to Eddie with a curious expression, Ronnie voice had the same tone as always, but it seemed like he wanted to know something else.

That was an eerie question, but Eddie didn’t know how to answer. Besides his soulmate birthday, he didn’t know anything else about them. He didn’t even know which gender was his soulmate. Sometimes he could taste vanilla ice cream in his mouth, so he imagine that it was his soulmate favorite flavor. He had had another vision in which his soulmate was in a crowded room, listening to some guy playing the piano, and at the same time he could hear a girl whispering to some guy named ‘Cisco’ to not let it bother him so much.

That guy was probably one of his soulmate’s friends.

“Not much, why?”

Ronnie just stared at him in disbelief, but didn’t say anything. He just looked down for a moment, nodding to something he was saying to himself.

“Not even her name?”

_Her_ name? He didn’t even know if _she_ wasn’t actually a _he_.

“No, not even a name.”

Ronnie looked down again.

“Do you think she will be sad if you start to date someone else?”

“Are you thinking about dating someone?”

Ronnie remained silent for a moment.

He just stared at the floor, musing about that possibility.

“Maybe”

Eddie didn’t know a lot about soulmates, so he tried to choose a good answer carefully.

“Well, you don’t know her, so you can…”

“Caitlin, that’s her name” Ronnie suddenly interrupted him. “She has white skin, and brown hair.”

_Damn you._

“Do you love her?” a voice from the doorway supplied.

Helena was watching both guys with awe and understanding. She walked into the room and sat next to the older boy.

She patted him on the head and regarded him waiting for an answer.

The older boy breathed softly before answering.

“No, I don’t even know her”

“But, you’re thinking about her, and you’re worried about what she may think.” She then turned to Eddie with a look that conveyed a lot of things and then the blond guy understood why she never talked about her soulmate.

Realization dawned in both guys and they turned to look at each other.

“If you think that you’re not good enough for her, then you’re wrong” she chastised Ronnie. “You will fall for her eventually” she added.

No one said a word after that.

 

* * *

 

 

Eddie was laying on his bed that night, thinking about what had happened that afternoon. They were probably going to pretend that it didn’t happened, but that didn’t mean it hadn’t happened.

Suddenly, he started to feel the taste of vanilla ice cream in his mouth. He started to love that flavor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add a scene with Barry and Caitlin at the end, but I thought it would be better if I keep that from another chapter.


	5. In need of a hero

There were several theories to try to explain the soulmate phenomena, none of these theories was proven because there was not a single piece of evidence to support any of these claims.

Some people believed in the idea that since soulmates were supposed to be together for the rest of their lives, and because of that the connection that existed between these two persons helped them fall in love with each other even before they meet. These was not entirely true since there were marriages that were together even though the persons were not soulmates.

There were also those who believed that ‘soulmate’ doesn’t mean that someone is the love of your life, a soulmate can be anyone: your best friend, your boss, a coworker, someone who which you message that lives miles away. If that person ends up being the One, then that’s an extra.

That’s what Eddie believed, since that day in which he got his first vision. He was a little anxious about meeting his soulmate.

He didn’t want to force anything on anyone, not even on his soulmate, even though the fates had already decided that they’re supposed to be together. He wanted to meet this person even if he had already begun to learn things about them.

He knew that his soulmate loved science stuff that Eddie didn’t even bother to try to understand and that person was overall a huge nerd, who liked sweet things and Lady Gaga. Eddie still didn’t know the sex of his soulmate, but at this point he didn’t even care at all, he was already growing fond of that person.

While he was sitting in his favorite coffee shop, waiting for his cousin to arrive, he was thinking in ways in which he could introduce himself when the fated day arrived. Should he try something funny? Something polite? How much did that person know about him?

There were several things running wild inside his head. One of those things was that acceptance letters were starting to arrive and he was dreading the worst. That he would not be able to run away from his father, dreading that he will grow to become someone like the person who ‘raised’ him.

“Eddie” a voice came from behind him and a pair of arms surrounded him. Felicity was always joyful even though sometimes she said the wrong things at the wrong times. “How are you?” said the blonde girl.

They talked for a while catching up on those things that they have missed from each other lives. They never saw each other because they lived in different cities and Felicity had gotten an early entry into college so she had no time at all to talk during classes, but she had this weekend free so she had called Eddie and they decided to see each other.

“So, you and your father?” Felicity was not entirely happy about his lack of effort in fixing his relationship with his father, after like she says he still has his father.

“Felicity, you know I don’t like to talk about it”

“Well, you should, you have the opportunity to give him a shot. And by that I mean a figurative shot, I don’t want you to get the wrong ideas and then to blame me that I put those ideas on your head, I cannot go to prison you don’t know what they do to people like me in those places…”

“Felicity, calm down”. After that the girl took a deep breath and then made a gesture to a waitress, and asked the lady for a refill of his cup of tea.

“I’m just saying that you should at least try…”

“Well, Felicity why can’t you forgive your mother?” Eddie raised his voice, he didn’t mean to sound so rude but she knew that these things made him feel anxious and angry.

“That’s not the same” she defended herself. It was not the same, Felicity was already a grown up and she understand why her mother did a lot of the things she did, Donna Smoak would do anything for her daughter, Felicity knew that but she refused to let the pain go away.

“Look, I have to go” said Eddie already standing up and looking for his wallet on his pocket when a sudden sharp pain made him shriek.

It felt like he had been hit and it hurt like hell, he started to feel dizzy when Felicity noticed and quickly stood to his side to see what was going on, he put his hand on the side of his head and suddenly the pain disappeared.

“Are you okay?” people were watching him and he stood there embarrassed.

“Yeah, I should go”.

He didn’t understand what was going on, he took some time to think about it since he had to take a cab to head to his house. There was only an answer to what had happened, but Eddie didn’t want to think about it as a possibility, it couldn’t be like that.

 

* * *

 

 

Barry was lying on the floor, Caitlin was right beside him. He could still hear the voice of Tony Woodward, and how he was laughing at him. Caitlin try to put a hand into his injury but Barry batted the hand away, before she could reached for his first aid kit that she always carried around, the young guy stood up and run as fast as he could.

“Barry, wait!” He could hear Caitlin’s voice, he didn’t care at the moment. He was already so humiliated, he was always the victim of the bullies, constantly attacking him. He felt weak, he couldn’t do anything, nor could his friends. Tony didn’t eve care that his stepfather was a police detective, he was just stupid as that.

He felt vulnerable.

He wanted someone to be there for him, someone to save him. He knew that he shouldn’t ask for something like that. He should stood up against his bullies, but in moments like this one he didn’t have it in himself to try to fight them.

He reached a park, under a tree and slumped over the grass. He started to cry. Joe said that it was okay to cry, he could if he needed too. Barry just didn’t want anyone to see him cry.

“Where are you?” he cried, his hands were already dirty because of the mud but he didn’t care he still use them to wash off the tears rolling down his cheeks. “Where are you?”

Barry knew Joe was going to ask what had happened and that he was going to lie to him.

“Eddie, where are you?” he tried to looked into the distance if he could find the boy of his dreams. The one who looked like a knight in a shining armor.

The boy of his visions.

His soulmate.

“Eddie, please. Save me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I already have a laptop and I finally finished my final papers. But I probably won't update as soon as I would like to.


	6. Big Girls (Don't Cry)

He was pacing around in front of Ronnie’s locker, thinking about the news that he had just gotten. He wasn’t sure if he was mad or just mildly annoyed. He couldn’t be mad at him, they were friends but that didn’t mean that they have to share everything.

“Hey, creep” the voice of the dark-haired boy startled him and he looked behind him to see a Ronnie full of mud and with some grass on his head. “Want me to drive you home?” He took the lock on his locker and stared at Eddie’s direction waiting for answers.

“You didn’t tell me you were applying for the MIT” Eddie’s stern voice resounded in the empty hallway. Classes had been over for almost an hour but Ronnie had stayed behind to practice some throws with the rest of the football team and Eddie had to stay too since Ronnie drove him there. “I thought that we were going to Central City University together”

The other boy was just revolving things inside his backpack, and then he took the keys and headed toward the exit, Eddie following close behind him. “You sound like my crazy girlfriend” then he forced a laugh that startled the other boy. “Maybe you are my crazy girlfriend, do you think that Caitlin would be jealous of us?” said patting Eddie’s back. The other boy just sighed and got on the car.

“Who told you about MIT” regarded Ronnie, who was fighting to start the car and losing miserably. “Your mom, she was so happy when she checked the mail this morning”

They drove in silence for a few minutes, Eddie knew that Ronnie would have better opportunities if he decided to go to the MIT, but he didn’t like the idea of losing a friend, his only friend.

How could anyone love someone as pathetic as him?

“Eddie, you need to make new friends” Ronnie’s voice broke Eddie’s out of his trance. It was as if Ronnie was reading his mind. “It’s your senior year, you should have some cool high school memories”, he exhaled and looked at the shorter boy expecting to see him bothered or annoyed. Eddie was sad, but he also felt frustrated. “I have friends!”

“Hartley doesn’t count” the taller guy quickly responded. Eddie just stared quizzically at the other boy, but he couldn’t think about any person that he could consider a friend. That just made him sadder.

 

* * *

 

The next day he had a goal on his head and he was sure he was going to achieve it. He was going to talk with someone and bond with someone who was not Ronnie. He was walking to his locker when he saw a strange girl in the locker besides his. Which was weird since Eddie hadn’t seen anyone since the first day.

The girl had brown hair and when she walked away it seemed like she was limping, he took the books from his locker and went to his first class and found that the same girl was sitting in the seat next to him, she had her feet over the desk and looked with a stinky eye anyone who dared to look his way. Eddie tried to reached his seat without looking at her but the girl seemed interested into starting a conversation “Well, look at this, shy guys are really sexy” and then he leaned a little into his direction making her shirt a little loose and revealing some skin, Eddie tried not to look.

“I’m not shy” responded the blond guy, “also, who are you”.

The girl extended her hand to take Eddie’s and then placed a soft kiss on his which made Eddie retreat with embarrassment. “My name is Lisa, I have been away for some time”

Before Eddie could say anything else the professor arrived to the classroom and Eddie quickly used the opportunity to pretend to pay attention to the class and not to the girl sitting next to him. 

 

* * *

 

When the bell ring and everyone was getting ready to leave, Eddie was not really happy about the idea of approaching his locker and finding the girl from before, Lisa as she say. A name he hadn’t heard before. He was ready to go to the locker room and wait for Ronnie there when a hand took his wrist. Lisa was standing right next to him, she seemed to have more makeup on and was smirking at him. “Hey, where you going?” the girl asked seductively.

“I was heading to the library” he lied hoping for the girl to let him go. He could easily escape from the grip of the girl but he was curious about what the girl wanted.

The girl hummed and scrutinized him which in turn made Eddie blush, after the quick inspection Lisa smiled and approached Eddie’s figure. “A smart guy, that’s really hot.”

Before Eddie could say anything the girl had claimed the blond guy’s lips in a quick kiss. Eddie didn’t try to resist he was almost hypnotized by the other girl, who was showing attention to him and made him feel special. The girl was attacking his lips and Eddie parted his to let the other girl invade his mouth. When Lisa stopped he started laughing. Eddie opened his eyes to see her covering her mouth with her hand. “What’s going on?”

“I must be really good, since you’re crying tears of joy,” at that Lisa started giggling madly.

Eddie brought a hand to his face and realized that he was indeed crying, and he didn’t have to know why, he was sure that the tears he was crying were not his.

Realization suddenly dawned on him and he made a quick run to the closest exit.

His soulmate was crying and Eddie didn’t want to believe that the reason he was so sad was because of his fault, for kissing another girl. He knew it was stupid to think something like that but he already felt pretty guilty. Did his soulmate feel the kiss? Was that what made him cry? Even if it wasn’t Eddie’s fault then there was a person in another part of the world who was crying because of something and there was nothing that Eddie could do to help.

After getting to the parking lot, he stopped to take some air and he realized that he was still crying. But he was sure that those tears were actually his.

 

* * *

 

Lisa was not there the next day or the day after that one. When Eddie asked around to see if someone knew about her most people said some nasty stuff about her, while others were worried about her. Eddie was worried too. When he saw her for the first time Lisa was limping, and that made him think about the worse scenario.


	7. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if someone was expecting this to be updated, but just in case I decided to update this story.

The usual waiting for the video call to start was not exasperating as many other times, this time he had a some news to give and he was happy for the waiting since it let him think about the things he was going to say.

It was just really convenient that the first he saw after the video started helped him get distracted from his own thoughts.

“You dyed your hair” was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Felicity looked so different from the last time he saw her, she was wearing glasses and his hair was not black anymore, she was blonde and had her hair in a ponytail. She also seemed to be wearing a suit or some kind.

Felicity looked back to a mirror behind and then turned to regard him with a smile. “Do you like it?” she asked while twisting her hair around her finger.

“You look like your mother,” added the boy in a playful manner.

Felicity just rolled her eyes, they hadn’t talk for a while because of Felicity having exams and so this was the first time he saw her on months. It is weird what a few months can do to a person.

He wondered what the last months have done to him.

“Well, after my boyfriend went to jail I thought about a change” she said as a matter of fact. He had heard about the arrest of Cooper from Donna’s mouth. “You know what they say, blondes have more fun,” then she quickly added, “healthy fun. I don’t want to do weird stuff or something like that”.

He was glad that her cousin was still the same as always, and he was glad that “the change” was not something that would get him distracted from the big news.

“Felicity, I have something to tell you.”

Felicity regarded him again with a quizzical look and nod to herself.

He knew what that meant but he didn’t know how to say it, so he thought that the best way to do it was just to blurt it out. Unfortunately, Felicity didn’t understand a single word.

He had been so happy to tell someone else, why was he so nervous suddenly, could be that it was because if he tell someone then it would be real.

“I got into Central City University” he said again, this time more decided. It was true, he got in and he was going to pave his own future. He had been nervous when Ronnie got his letter but he was ready to take any challenge on his own without Ronnie’s help.

He needed this.

He needed to start doing what he wanted without the aid of the rest of the world.

“I’m so happy for you, you know what, we are going to the campus next weekend to see how it is” said Felicity excited.

“Don’t you have better things to do?” replied a sheepish Eddie.

But Felicity was not listening, she was already planning the trip, what they were going to do and she was investigating in her cellphone the campus to see the places of interest like where to eat.

“Eddie, there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do for you” she said while looking through some Yelp reviews from places nearby. “I would give my body to you” and then she stopped after realizing what she had just said. “Like in a donor situation, don’t judge me,” she replied when she saw Eddie trying to stifle his laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

He had followed Ronnie’s advice and he had started to talk to his classmates in an effort to make some friends before graduation. Also, he had say that maybe Eddie could meet someone nice to invite to the prom.  Not that he was interested in inviting someone to the prom, or to actually go to the prom.

He had been talking with a girl, Linda Park, who was friend of an underclassmen named Wally. Though he hanged with both of them he knew that in a few months he won’t see them again or talk to them.

But he tried and he already learned a lot about them. Though he knew that it wasn’t enough to form a bond, it was enough for him to know that he could make other friends who were not Ronnie. Wally was still too young so he used to spend a lot of time with Linda who liked sports a lot and who would teach him a thing or two about sport history or they would talk about how she wants to be famous one day.

And Eddie enjoys having friends but there’s someone he knows doesn’t have the same luck as him.

One day, they were walking down the hallway ready to leave, Linda was talking about a vision that she had and when Eddie asked for more information she blushed and refused to say anything more. That was when they saw Hartley, he had a bruised eye and a broken lip. Eddie run to his side followed by Linda, but Hartley just run to the other side, clearly humiliated.

“What’s wrong with him?”

Eddie didn’t know.

The next day he approached the other guy for some answers.

“I’m not in the mood for being sarcastic so if you could kindly leave I would highly appreciate your actions” said Hartley without looking into Eddie’s direction.

“What happened to you?”

“You already know what happened, Thawne. The backward and conservative view of these imbeciles that forbids them of having me prancing my homosexuality around the school”.

Eddie knew that people around the school were like this, but they had never attacked Hartley because of his family. But after he was outed by someone, the relationship with his parents had become estranged, and the rest of the school started targeting him.

They wouldn’t learn unless they were shown that the hate and fear they were trying to instill was not going to deter people like Hartley for being themselves.

He was going to regret this decision for the rest of his life but it was something that he needed to do.

At least that’s what he thought.

“Hartley, I don’t like you. But I’m going to help you stand out for yourself”.

Hartley just watched him like he was crazy, he smirked and took a step to his direction.

“And what are you planning, pretty boy?” said Hartley with a challenging tone.

“Do you need a date to prom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just 3 more chapters before Eddie and Barry meet, also in the next chapter Eddie is going to meet Cisco and Caitlin, because of that there is going to be a Snowstorm moment. And after that: Prom night.


	8. Cisco and Cailin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add this chapter earlier than expected because Eddie is coming back in the next episode of the flash and that's awesome.

They were on the road, Ronnie was driving. Felicity was constantly checking her cellphone and giving directions every once in a while, but during the three hours that they had been in the car no one had said anything else.

It was not unlikely that the news of Hartley having a date to prom were going to spread like fire, but the most surprising thing was his date, and Ronnie found out about that by someone else, he hadn’t talked to Eddie since that day. But since he had offered to drive Felicity and Eddie to Central City University he had to spend time with the other boy, after all, he was not someone who backed away from his word.

Eddie was not sure why Ronnie was so mad at him and he was afraid of asking and getting an answer that would strain their friendship. He didn’t want to ask and then discover that his friend hated him for some reason, like him liking boys. But he knew that Ronnie was not that kind of guy and that was upsetting. The school year was almost over, they were going to part to college and he didn’t want to be one of those persons who miss contact with their high school friends.

Felicity had tried to start a conversation at the beginning of the trip but her attempts died after just getting short answers from the boys and some slight misunderstandings caused by her lack of a filter. Like Eddie she was afraid of asking the reason of the rift, almost every ten minutes she would try to cheer up the mood but each time she failed. Not exactly for them, but because she was going crazy.

It wasn’t surprising when after fifteen minutes of only the sound of the passing cars Felicity choose that moment to try to liven up the atmosphere. “There’s a pizza place nearby and I’m dying to put something greasy in my mouth”.

Ronnie hum in approval but didn’t say anything, when Eddie looked up to the mirror he saw that the other boy had his gaze fixed on him.

“Yeah, pizza sounds good” he added knowing full well that it was Ronnie’s favorite food.

Silence fell on the car again and Felicity just gave the directions to the place.

When they arrived and Ronnie stopped the car, Felicity quickly got out of the car, leaving the two boys inside looking awkwardly at each other.

“It seems like we almost run out of fuel” the older boy said. He just stared at the other boy, but Eddie was too afraid to look back. Was he judging him?

“Maybe you and Felicity could order while I go to the gas station” he added, but Eddie was not supplying any kind of answer. He wanted to ask, but he didn’t want to risk their friendship.

He really wanted to ask.

_Do you hate me?_

_Am I wrong?_

But he didn’t.

He just nod and got out of the car, he watched as the other boy left to his destination.

 

Eddie was ready to enter the restaurant when a smaller boy bumped into him. The other boy almost tripped but Eddie was quick to catch him.

“Thank you, dude” the shorter boy said, he looked exhausted. “Hey! Now that you’re whoever you are, have you seen a guy?”

The guy was shorter than him and had dark hair, he was wearing a Doctor Who shirt and red pants. After a moment he smiled like a thousand watts. Which was weird for a guy who just looked like he had been running a marathon.

“A guy?”

“Yeah, he is like this tall” he supplied while doing some gestures with his hands trying to signal how tall his friend was.

“Cisco!” came a voice from behind. “I’ve told you not to run,” said a girl with brown hair.

“This guy is helping me find Barry,” Cisco said ignoring the last comment.

“Who is Barry?” added a puzzled Eddie.

The girl quickly browsed him, she had brown hair and a stone-cold expression, the girl’s icy stare only made him felt inappropriate.

“He is our friend, he is six feet tall, brown-haired, slim complexion, with pale skin, and green eyes, face full of freckles, and…” she quickly provided.

Eddie was trying to imagine a guy with all the characteristics that had been said but the quick burst of information made him dizzy.

“I don’t think I have seen someone like that” he interrupted the girl’s delivery. “I’m so sorry”

“Iris is going to kill us if he gets in trouble again” she said, clearly annoyed.

Eddie really wanted to know how someone as cheerful as Cisco could be friends with someone as cold as her. Maybe she was not always like that. She only needed someone who could thaw her heart.

“Don’t worry, dude” Cisco said, “sorry to bother you”.

After saying that they left.

“Caitlin, you don’t have to act like that” Eddie heard that the other boy was saying as they got away. “You almost scared him”

_Caitlin?_

That name was familiar to him.

 

* * *

 

Felicity had already ordered something and after a few minutes Ronnie appeared, and they were silent… again.

Eddie was slowly eating his piece when he started to hear some voices, he knew what was happening, and he was forming a connection with his soulmate.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in the middle of the street, he recognized that street but he was not sure why.

Suddenly he turned behind him and saw Cisco approaching him, besides him Caitlin appeared with a sick worried expression.

“Are you okay? Did you get in trouble?” she said while looking for some sort of injury on his soulmate’s body.

“We looked for you everywhere” Cisco exclaimed.

 

* * *

 

“Barry!” Eddie stood up scaring both Felicity and Ronnie.

He immediately left the restaurant and ran in haste. The street looked familiar to him because they had passed by while driving.

He was near him, he could feel him.

His soulmate

_Barry._

He was so close.

“Cisco! Caitlin!” he screamed.

_Barry!_

He ran and shouted hoping for anyone to hear him. To guide him.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Ronnie right in front of him.

“What’s wrong with yo-…” Eddie interrupted him, “why do you hate me?”

They were both panting, trying to catch their breath.

The older boy regain composure and took three deep breaths before adding.

“Do you like boys?”

Did he hate him because of that? Were they really going to lose everything because of his sexual orientation?

“Yes, and I’m pretty sure that my soulmate is a boy”

That was it. The end of all.

“And why you never told me?”

_Wait._

“Are you mad because I didn’t tell you?”

They just stared at each other for a moment. Eddie was dreading every second.

“I could have helped you”

There were so many things that he wanted to say, and then he understood why Ronnie didn’t say anything.

He was waiting for him to come clean to him, to say anything, to be brave. But he wasn’t.

He couldn’t met his soulmate if he was a coward.

Ronnie was there, he was always there, and he understood that he was alone.

He needed to be a better person for Barry.

Barry needed someone who would protect him.

“Thanks” he said. He was thanking him for a million reasons. For always been there, for always standing by his side, because he accepted Eddie it didn’t matter anything.

Ronnie just smiled.

“Did you say Caitlin just a moment ago?”

“Oh, yes” he remembered why the name was familiar to him. “But I don’t think she is your soulmate. She is not your type”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. I really need some feedback.


End file.
